


玫瑰征途72

by Lxzai1112



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxzai1112/pseuds/Lxzai1112
Kudos: 6





	玫瑰征途72

Maze城太难过了，剩余人口折损过半，所以留下来能够进入到Nether城“滑梯泥洞”的人越来越少。自然而然的，进入到Nether城内的人也更少了。

所以更没人注意过Nether城进城方向的某个不知名洞穴。

阮希总算明白，陆征河为什么会一把将自己拽到大腿上坐着了。他的驼色斗篷还被陆征河非常贴心地穿了起来，连帽戴好，再被轻轻地抱住，再顶在腿上。

伸手摸了摸，阮希很满意。  
陆征河的大腿肌肉很发达，结实、有力量，肩膀连着胸膛更是比少年时期更加健壮了。

因为常年不间断的魔鬼训练，他的腰腹没有一丝赘肉，线条干净利落，嫉妒得阮希狠狠上手揪了一把。不过他已经不太满足于隔着衣服摸了，于是乱糟糟地在陆征河的作训服内寻找被他一开始调侃为“皮带”的武装带。

陆征河早就硬了，硬得阮希分不清是M4卡宾枪在顶着自己还是别的什么，皱皱鼻子，瞪他：“你干吗拿枪顶着我？”

陆征河笑了一声，像是冷笑又像是得意，低头一口咬上阮希的肩膀，抓着他手就往斗篷底下还要底下的位置挪动：“你看看是什么枪？”

好哇，阮希虽然现在正是一点就着的时候，但他也不是吃素的。

他被咬得吃痛，从斗篷里探出手，继续研究武装带怎么解开，手指一阵翻飞，刚刚把武装带给解开，“……我阮希的Alpha……”他说完，下身一凉，自己的裤腰已经率先被陆征河扒下来了，轻喘一声，继续道：“当然得是……”

陆征河害怕他说出个“手枪”，动作刻意地有点慢了，等着阮希接下来的话。

阮希就不，就磨着尖牙，逗他：“你这么好奇？”

“嗯。”  
陆征河一边应他，一边去揉他的腰。这腰又软，又结实，揉得阮希哼哼唧唧仰头，又无法逃避被触摸到肉体的颤栗感。

地穴里微风吹得是一丝丝的，钻入两个人之间。

阮希像一条急于入水的鱼，拼命地贴近陆征河的身体，想要把那一丝微风挤出去。他一只手攥着陆征河作训服的领子，揉得皱皱巴巴，另一只手已经挑开了陆征河的裤腰，并且顺利将其脱下。

他手凉，一碰上陆征河的炙热，太阳朝山林照拂。他轻声道：“当然是，冲锋枪啊……”

随后他惊喘一声，后脑勺被陆征河扣上肩胛，难言的快感从脚底直直蹿上发梢。陆征河招呼也不打一身，手掌从后腰往下，无师自通似的，就那么往更深的地方去了。

发情期和平时不一样，拖的时间越长，阮希越难受，所以陆征河决定直接进入正题。

陆征河搂抱着阮希的腰身，两个人的汗水难舍难分地滚落到一处，从身体同一个部位淌下。

阮希哼哼着不吭声。

他眯着眼，想象现在的自己有一根烟，他要点烟，然后把陆征河的脸和肉体包裹到烟雾中去。又或者是雾包裹他，像接吻那样清凉、迷糊。于是阮希低头，微微张开嘴唇，去追逐陆征河的舌尖。

发情期的Omega会将身体调整到最容易接纳的状态，但阮希还是第一次，学不会，于是他只能不断地调整呼吸，放松，直到眼泪又重新涌上眼眶，空虚感和渴望被拥抱的感觉如潮水袭来。

“阮希，放松。”陆征河低声哄他。在彻底挺进的那一瞬间，他也没控制住地闷哼出了声音。

欲望湿淋淋的，从他头顶往下浇筑。

他似乎成了一座雕塑，被陆征河钉在了身上，就保持着现在这样交合的姿势。

两个人都僵持着不敢动，阮希在大口大口地喘气，双手死死地攀住陆征河的后背，像攀住下面是万丈深渊的悬崖。

他察觉到陆征河要动了，稍微踮起了一些脚尖，让自己不坐得那么下沉，让陆征河托着自己的腰。

陆征河缓慢地移动起来，直至猛烈，汗水从下巴滑落，飞溅上小腹。阮希已经哭出来了，因为过于难耐的情欲而涌出泪水，他感受到了那种发情期被解放的快乐。

“嗯……”阮希哼唧个不停。  
体内的枪是什么枪已经不再重要，重要的是他现在被陆征河抱在怀里，以一种天地无颜色的架势。像他之前想的一样，什么A城B城，什么雪山，什么能不能活命，都去他妈的，他们需要做爱，需要靠撕咬来度过难熬的发情期。

但发情期也没什么不好。阮希想。  
他不想再做所有人的月亮，所有人的白雪了，他只想张嘴，想吐出所有下流低俗的语言。没有语言能形容他此刻想要死在陆征河身上的感觉。

晃动撞击间，他恍惚抬头，看见Nether城潮湿的泥土墙壁上，有一些还未成型的小钟乳石正在往下滴水。阮希看着那一滴水，突然猛地收缩了一下。陆征河被夹得闷哼一声，在斗篷内悄悄地拍了拍他饱满结实的屁股。

“自己动一动，”陆征河汗水涔涔，眯着眼去吻阮希的侧脸，此刻他性感得要命，更像是一个完全成熟的男人了，“然后小声一点。”

他说完，将作训服内揉成团的绷带扯出来，揉成团，单手塞进阮希的嘴里。阮希一口咬上绷带，感觉口腔里充斥着一点点血的腥味。

陆征河的手劲很大，紧紧禁锢着他的腰，那种痛感和快感混合在一起，逼得阮希不得不又把头埋进陆征河颈窝里，以一种全身心依赖的姿势。

如果是过路人此刻看见，也只会以为是一个穿着斗篷的人坐在了一个高大男人的身上。


End file.
